


The Lighthouse

by thegirlwholoveshorror



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Character Death, Discovery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Gen, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholoveshorror/pseuds/thegirlwholoveshorror
Summary: Read it the way you want to read it.





	The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> _A poem about islands and oceans, not to mention psychological terror and the depressing resurrection of hope for life and companionship, for love and for transformation... depressing because, as per usual, there will be **complications**... ___

I'M HERE WITH THE GHOSTS OF THE SEA,

Out of reach, a world of pain and misery paralyzes me,  
drifting the ocean, night and day: in and out, I'm forced to wander...  
wounded, sick and shipwrecked. It's all wrong, and I'm cast into the sea...  
with strong winds, heavy rain and loud thunder over troubled waters,

2 AM and, out of the blue, you _appear_ by a coast: _yes, I see it..._ and **there you are!**  
tell me, God, who is this man and where does he come from? Is he even real?  
he stands alone, like a giant cavalry, gazing out into the sea; yet so close yet so far,  
so powerful and so wise—and it's like something I dreamed...

Strong and steady—keeper of keys—, like a lighthouse on the coastline,  
I know he'll carry me through the storm and shine so brightly,  
however, he seems so lost and so confused, like he's awaiting a sign,  
I wonder right then, what is he doing and will he come save me?

DYING FOR YOUR LOVE AND MERCY: YOUR DEVOTION~

**Author's Note:**

> This poem can be about whoever you want it to be about. (plot twist: character A is about to die and character B is already dead) x


End file.
